1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a printing medium feeding cassette in which the size of a printing medium to be loaded therein can be conveniently adjusted by a user, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus which forms an image on a printing medium is typically classified into an inkjet type, a thermal transfer type, or an electro-photographic type.
The image forming apparatus is provided with an image forming unit to form an image on a printing medium, and a printing medium feeding cassette to feed the printing medium to the image forming unit.
The printing medium feeding cassette includes a size adjusting unit to adjust a length or width thereof to be suitable for a size of the printing medium loaded therein, to thereby align the printing medium in place.
The size adjusting unit includes a plurality of coupling recesses which is formed in a main body of the printing medium feeding cassette to correspond to a plurality of printing medium sizes, and a stopper which is provided in a movable casing which slides with respect to the cassette main body and is coupled with any one of the plurality of coupling recesses. As the stopper is coupled with any one of the plurality of coupling recesses, the size of the printing medium feeding cassette can be adjusted.
However, in order for a user to adjust the size of the printing medium feeding cassette by using the size adjusting unit, the user must first separate the stopper from the coupling recess and then make the movable casing slide with respect to the cassette main body, which is inconvenient to the user.
Further, in order to separate the stopper from the coupling recess, the user should pull or push a lever connected with the stopper, which also causes inconvenience to the user.
Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to manipulate the size adjusting unit with one hand.